


cat got your sweets

by bittersweetwhimsy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetwhimsy/pseuds/bittersweetwhimsy
Summary: “If you come early enough in the mornings, you could catch a glimpse of him.”Junhui sighs, “It’s a pity I have anatomy in the mornings.”Seungkwan rolls his eyes, “Your class is at eight. We open at six.”“Kwannie, your confidence is amazing, but I’m not waking up two hours before class just to get a look at the new guy.”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	cat got your sweets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radicalspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicalspace/gifts).

> happy birthday hannah! I hope this is sweet enough to make up as a cake from me!
> 
> sorry for the rushed fic! >< it's uh probably not as good as it could be

“Hyung, can you watch the counter for a bit? I’m going to start putting away the extras for tomorrow.”

“Okay!”

Seungkwan pulls out three platters of cookies from the display case. Junhui notices one entire row of macarons that hadn’t been touched. The macaron is oddly shaped. Strange. Macarons are very easy, considering it’s just one circular pipe drop. Jisoo may not be the greatest pâtissier on this planet, but he can still make simple shaped cookies. 

Junhui walks toward the counter to get a better look. Up close one can tell, the pâtissier tried to make an animal shaped cookie. But rather than 2 small circles attached to a large circle, there are 3 various drops attached to each other. Junhui stares at the misshaped cookies. It’s almost five. No one is going to order this pitiful mickey shaped macaron.

“Mun Junhwi!”

“WHAT?!” He freezes midbite.

“Stop eating the food! They’re for customers.” Seungkwan snatches back the uneaten macaron.

Junhui pouts, “I am a customer.”

“No. No you’re not. You’re supposed to be here studying.” He points to the array of study pamphlets and books on the table.

“I’m studying the macaron! That consistency-.”

“Hyung stop.” He hangs his head, sighing. “You’re going to tell me the outside is too soft and therefore must be eaten.” The mickey shaped cookie waves sadly away from Junhui’s direction. “And now we’ve both touched this so now we can’t sell it.” The cookie returns into his reach.

“Glad you understand why I must eat it!” His free hand reaches for the platter.

“Be lucky it’s closing time. I would’ve had to toss them all out.” Seungkwan’s eyes bulge larger and larger upon each cookie being gobbled up. “Hyung did you really enjoy that flavor?”

“Yeah! Who wouldn’t enjoy mango and pineapple?” He munches another. “I think there was a hint of mint too?” Seungkwan nods, taking note on receipt paper. “Was the shape the reason it wasn’t selling well?”

“Ah you didn’t see the name of it.” Seungkwan reaches into the display case and promptly places the little chalkboard into the elder’s hand.

“Pinego?” His disbelief matches the cashier’s face, nodding in regret.

“I know we allow for the cooks to choose the names of their own creations but…” The last golden yellow pitiful mickey macaron sits surrounded by the soft pink of the platter. “Our new guy needs help with the naming game. Next time Jisoo hyung needs to intervene.”

“Wait you have a new pastry cook?”

Seungkwan nods, “But I haven’t met him yet. The only thing Jisoo hyung told me was that he’s pretty tall. I think his name is Nonu?” His head tilts. “Yeah, Nonu.”

“That’s a cute name.”

“If you come early enough in the mornings, you could catch a glimpse of him.”

Junhui sighs, “It’s a pity I have anatomy in the mornings.”

Seungkwan rolls his eyes, “Your class is at eight. We open at six.”

“Kwannie, your confidence is amazing, but I’m not waking up two hours before class just to get a look at the new guy.”

It’s fine. He’s just going past the bakery to a coffee shop around the corner. He is absolutely not in the area to see Nonu.

His feet are definitely not taking smaller steps as he walks past the large windows of the café. Definitely not stopping to stare at the rolls and bread in the window display.

“Junhui!” He turns to the familiar voice. “Dude, it’s been so long! What are you doing here?” Jisoo pokes his head out from the café.

“Hyung! I was headed to Risin’ Sunshine. Need some caffeine before class.”

“Just stopping by to sniff the yeast?”

“Yup!” He peers over Joshua, trying to hide it by stretching. “Are you the only one in here?”

“Hm?” His eyes twinkle a bit more than usual. “Are you here perchance to see someone in particular?”

A high pitch meowing comes from his pocket. Ah it’s his normal alarm. But it gives him an escape. “Oh shit. Sorry gotta go!” He dashes far from the café.

Damn. Maybe another time.

“Oh, you’re alive!” Seungkwan beams at him taking a break from the box he's folding.

“Sorry, classes and applications just piled up.” He re-adjust his backpack straps.

“I’ve heard from Soonyoung hyung. Your apartment is a mess. I even heard you’ve been hard core procrastinating on some of your elective assignments.”

There’s a new collection of cat themed sweets. Some fluffy cupcake toppings with little cat marshmallows, cat shaped cookies, fruits decorated in the shape of a cat on tarts. A pity his wallet can’t handle buying everything. He stares at the macaron shelves. A soft orange swirled macaron catches his eye. “Amber glow? What’s that one?”

Seungkwan looks up from the macaron assortment box he’s arranging. “Hyung you tried that one a month ago. It was the pinego one.”

“I want it again.”

Seungkwan pulls out a small plate, “Anything else?”

“The little marshmallow kittens.”

Junhui freezes. There’s a tall man staring through the window, and… they made eye contact. Crap. He pushes open the door. “Did you want to come inside?”

The man is attempting to hide behind the chalkboard display.

“Um did you want to try a cookie?” He pulls out the cookie he just bought. The man’s eyes widen, he slowly approaches. It kind of feels like he’s trying to get closer to a stray cat. Actually, the more he examines the situation, the man is practically a stray cat in human form.

“Junhui hyung, close the door! You’re ruining the ac circulation!”

He grabs the man’s wrist and brings him inside.

“Hyung?! Why did you come in? You just left?!” Seungkwan facepalms. He stares at both men then at Junhui’s hand on the other’s wrist. “Fine do whatever.”

Junhui lets go of the other man’s wrist. “Sorry! I’m Mun Junhwi. Did you want something to eat? You were staring pretty hard earlier…”

“I’m Jeon Wonwoo.” The guy rubs the back of his neck, staring everywhere except at Junhui. “I guess so.”

Junhui can only blink in confusion. IS there something on his face, making him hideous? He takes one step closer. Wonwoo startles, quickly taking a step back.

Seungkwan mouths ‘are you okay?’ from the counter. But then the bell chimes, with a group of girls. Wonwoo stands alert. 

Now that the other is standing upright, he notices Wonwoo is just a few centimeters shorter than him. He follows the gaze to the girls that just came in. Junhui wonders if the guy is interested in one of them. He looks around the shop, while Wonwoo is occupied. The clock says two thirty. He did drag Wonwoo in here, but he has to finish the paper that he’s been procrastinating in writing the last two weeks. And it’s due tonight.

“Hey Wonwoo, I know I dragged you in here, but I have to go.” Wonwoo finally looks him in the eye. “Have Seungkwan, the cashier put whatever you pick on my tab!” He’s out of the store before Wonwoo can even utter anything. As he runs past the window, he sees a large grin adorning the man’s face. Huh. Seems something good happened with one of the girls.

“Put it on my tab.” Seungkwan wheezes out between his laughter. “I can’t believe Junhwi hyung dragged you in here. All because you were staring through the display window.” He wipes a tear, “So hyung, can you develop an extremely less creepy method?” Seungkwan frowns. “You either scare off customers or give them a wrong impression.”

“But how else am I supposed to know what kind of customers buy my sweets?”

“As long as they taste good, it won’t matter.” Seungkwan states matter-of-factly, plopping a seat at Wonwoo’s table. “You’ve been here a month, you don’t need to worry about this.”

“I suppose old habits die hard.”

“Remember, you’re at a café that only needs sales to continue on. We’re not a competitive bakery that will kick out our bake- er- pâtissier.”

The next day he decides to watch the café closing shift but this time he pretends to be a college student working on assignments. Junhwi doesn’t, but there’s a decent amount of his sweets left on the platters. Seungkwan swats at him for fretting. Then shoves six cookies in his mouth and Wonwoo’s.

He doesn’t see Junhwi for the next two weeks either.

He puts down the bowl and whisk. Wonwoo sighs.

Jisoo peeks his head into the kitchen, “What’s wrong?”

“I think I’m in a rut for new dessert ideas.”

Jisoo hums, examining Wonwoo. He claps his hands, “That’s okay. You can just make the regulars for today. I can make today’s themed desserts.”

Maybe if he people-watch the afternoon shift, he’ll be inspired.

The only colorization the notebook has is from the slight tan underneath the sun. Even his music isn’t helping.

He looks at his phone. It’s four. He’s been here for four hours and no progress. Maybe he’ll just go home. He starts packing his things.

“You’re here today too!” Junhwi smiles at him. “You must love the sweets here too!” He shrugs. Junhwi frowns, but goes to the register. Wonwoo watches him order.

He feels his bag slip from his hand. Junhwi picked his sweets. All the ones he picks are all his.

“Wonwoo hyung?” Seungkwan waves a hand in his face, “How long are you going to space out?”

He blinks. Junhwi isn’t in the café anymore. There! Outside the display window.

“Hyung?”

It’s not like Junhwi is miles away (he's only three steps away from the cafe), yet he’s panting when he’s two steps away. Is it anxiety? Is it because he’s out of shape? “Why do you buy those sweets?”

Junhwi pauses midbite. “Have you ever tried them?” He offers the one that’s currently in his hands. “Just cause it’s cute looking doesn’t mean it won’t taste amazing.”

He takes the cookie. His heart skips a beat. “You think it tastes amazing?”

“Of course! It’s just an extra bonus that they’re cat shaped.” He takes out another cookie to eat. “The pastry chef, Nonu makes the cat shaped ones.” He smiles brightly at the cat cookie, “I wonder what kind of person he is. All I know is that he really loves cats. Ah sorry, you probably don’t want to hear me talk about a stranger. I’ve been told that I can go on too long with my chatter,” Junhwi smiles sheepishly. “Crap. There I go again. Sorry.”

Ah, now he gets the pounding in his heart. He takes a deep breath, “Um. I’m Nonu.” He wonders how red his ears appear to Junhwi. “Thank you for liking my creations. Can I treat you to a meal?”


End file.
